


A Breif Mothers Day

by Ann_Ominous



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Family, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 07:12:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14636736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ann_Ominous/pseuds/Ann_Ominous
Summary: Bulma gets a sweet mothers day surprise from her husband and children.





	A Breif Mothers Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HannaBellLecter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HannaBellLecter/gifts).



It had been a long night. Bulla was waking up every two hours these days, so Bulma wasn’t getting much in the way of sleep. Bulma had been up late anyway, trying to use some of the time Bulla was asleep to work on the ship, and plan some new fancy meals for Whis and Beerus so they wouldn’t destroy the planet. 

So it was something of a start when Bulma woke up to quiet, and warm sun pouring in through the window. She sat up and looked around for Bulla, who was never this quiet first thing in the morning. Her crib was empty. Bulma leapt to her feet and rushed through the admittedly large house looking for her daughter. She skid to a halt in the kitchen, shocked to see Vegeta sitting at the bar, holding a dozing Bulla over his shoulder while he watched Trunks try to make eggs. 

“Oh thank god!” She exhaled and leaned on the door frame. Vegeta looked up at her, smirked, and looked back to Trunks. 

“Happy Mothers day, Mama!” Her son said excitedly, and flew across the room to hug her. “Papa said we should let you sleep in, and I’m making eggs for you! I put Strawberries in them because it’s your favorite!” 

Bulma’s stomach churned at the idea of strawberry eggs, and glanced cautiously at the pan. It looked horrible. Trunks flew back over to the stove and continued needlessly stirring the strange red eggs. 

Vegeta cross the room towards her, and in a rare display of affection, he kissed her cheek, and pulled her into a hug.   
“Real breakfast is in the stove.” He whispered as his lips brushed her cheek. She hugged him, and placed her hand on Bulla’s sleeping back.   
“Thank you, sweetie.” She kissed him properly, even though she knew he’d get annoyed. He threw a look at Trunks, who was distracted by the eggs, to make sure the boy wasn’t looking before returning the kiss. 

“Piccolo is going to come watch the kids tonight.” He told her, and the promise of her real mothers day gift made her smile widely at him. 

“I can’t wait.”

For the richest woman in the world, a day where she got to sleep in, and retire early with her husband for a rare night of love making was the best gift in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Mothers Day!!!
> 
> I hope you all have an awesome day! I can't thank you enough for sticking with me, and reading my fics. So I hope you enjoy this sweet little drabble! I hope all you moms out there have a great day!
> 
> Gifted this ficlet to HannaBellLecter for being such an incredible editor, how any young mom can find time for kids, and fanfic is beyond me! I hope you have a perf day!


End file.
